Harry and the Mysterious Girl Zoi
by Sorchaa
Summary: read and review


_**Harry and The Mysterious Girl Zoi! **_

Harry, Ron and Hermonie sat in the common room in the Gryffindor tower. It was about two in the morning, but they weren't ready to go to bed, the prefects would come and send them off sooner or later. They sat on chairs that sat across from one another, with Harry started to drift off to sleep, and Ron and Hermonie were talking. Every thing was quiet, except when the portrait of the fat lady slid aside.

A girl stepped into the quite room, looking back as she came in. The picture moved back into place and she turned around for them to see she had thigh length blonde hair and pale green eyes. Her robes were blood red. She looked about the same age as the three teenagers. Hermonie and Ron were at Harry's side in a second, he had woken by then.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked trying to sound awake.

"Um...I...is this the room with has Miss. Granger?" She asked in a soft voice

"Yes, I am her." Hermonie said stepping forward

"Um... Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Mr. Weasley... and Mr. Potter right away."

The three children looked at one another and shrugged, then set off to their head master's office. The blonde girl followed them silently. When they finally arrived at his office, they stood in the door way, the girl walked past them and stood away.

"Ah, children. You where up as I see."

"Yes, Sir. Harry had a felling that 'You Know Who' was around." Ron said in a low voice

Professor Dumbledore looked from Harry to the blonde child standing in the corner. She was playing with his phoenix, Falx

"Children, this" He said as he motioned for the blonde child. This is Zoi Eliddir.

Harry looked at Zoi then to Ron and Hermonie.

Ron raised his eyebrows and shrugged, but said "Hello Zoi" Ron said

"Hello" Harry and Hermonie said in unison

Zoi bowed her head slightly, making her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. "Hello" She said and returned to play with the phoenix.

"Well now, Hermonie you can help her in the around until she's settled. The three of you can help her around school actually. Now it is time for all of us to get some sleep." Dumbledore

The four teenagers went to the tower and went to bed. Hermione was ready to show the girl around, but Zoi claimed she was tired. When Hermione was fast asleep, Zoi still lay awake in her new bed. She just couldn't sleep.

'I don't see how anyone would went to kill these three... They seem so nice.' Zoi said thinking about her family

A wisp of air came into the room from the window. It carried more then just a breeze... It carried a voice.

_"Zoi you do remember my bidding, don't you? Do not forget, or you will be punished." _The voice was harsh and dry.

Zoi shivered in her bed. She knew that voice; it was her father, Voldamort. He never scared her, her mother; yes she seemed herself to be afraid of her lover. Her father always had high hopes for her, for the dark forces that are. He taught her all the black magic known to wizards. She could do wandless magic. She used magic for everything in her life; he father said there was no reason to do it if it can be done another way. Her new headmaster believed she could be smarter then Hermonie and that she might be more powerful then he himself.

'My mission is to kill Harry Potter. I don't want to kill him! I do not want to be exiled like my Father!'

The voice came back, _"Go kill! Kill him now Zoi! Destroy him! Don't let anyone stop you! KILL HIM NOW!"_

Zoi couldn't control herself the force within her mind, body, and soul was powerless to the force being placed upon her. Before she knew it, she stood above Harry's bed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. A power ball formed on her hand, but just as it left her hand Harry woke up. The ball missed him by inches, but now the bed now had a hole threw it

Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight before him. The blonde haired, pale green eyed girl stood next to his bed. Her face was stained with tears. Her own eyes were wide with surprise.

"Zoi?" Harry said quietly. He didn't want to wake anyone up. "Zoi what are you doing?"

"I can't...control...my body...or...anything." she said threw sobs "Please...make it...stop."

Just as she said that a powerful gust of wind blew threw the room, it hit Zoi and Harry with full force. Zoi couldn't stand anymore, she fell to her knees, and Harry crawled off his bed and onto the floor next to her.

Since the 1st time he saw Zoi (which wasn't any more then an hour or 2 ago) he knew she was beautiful. He had fallin' in love with her.

He pulled the trembling girl closer to the side of the bed, and put her head on his shoulder with his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened?" Harry asked

Zoi closed off all sounds around her and listened wit her mind. Zoi had heard what heard Harry say in his mind

'I bet this has to do with Voldamort. He's using Zoi! She hasn't any offence on her side to help her get him out of her head! I can't let this happen again!'

"Yes it is, but I can not tell you anymore." Zoi stated

"Yes it is what?" Harry asked really confused

"It does have to do with Voldamort." Zoi replied

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Um...well...I a...u see...um...I a...am...a...kinda...I no him"

"English much?"

"I'm his daughter." She said just above a whisper

Harry jumped to his feet, his green eyes were huge. Zoi just pulled her self into a tight ball.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry yelled

"Harry?" Ron asked climbing out of his bed

Just as Ron walked over to Harry's side, Hermonie could be heard from the girl's dorm, she was looking for the girl whom just laid a huge load on Potter. Ron saw Zoi sitting next to Harry's bed crying.

"Have either of you seen...Zoi. What happened?" Hermonie asked

"She's Voldamort's daughter! She tried to kill me in my sleep!" Harry cried, causing Dean to groan in his sleep

"Harry keep it down" Hermione said and took Harry to the sitting room. Ron sat next to Zoi on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly

"I'm fine... I didn't want to hurt him, I swear. I couldn't stop my body from moving. Please believe me... I... could never hurt anyone."

"So you're being controlled by 'You Know Who'?"

"Y-yes. Please Ron, believe me."

"I do, I believe you. I'm sure Harry will too. Come on, let's explain this to him" Ron said standing; he offered his hand to her and pulled her to her feet.

Harry was telling Hermione what happened, when they walked into the common room.

"Harry? Please let me explain to you." Zoi pleaded

"What?" He said in a harsh tone

"What I told you about not having any control over my body...it was the complete truth!" Zoi said

"I don't think she could really hurt you Harry." Ron said staying next to Zoi

"I guess so. Ron, Hermione? Could you give us a few minutes?" Harry asked

"Sure." Ron said as he and Hermione went to the boys' dormitory.

Harry looked at the mysterious girl. She sat down in the overly stuffed chair Hermione was in earlier that night. Her eyes were down cast, and there was a curtain of blonde hair that fell over her shoulder, and covered her left eye. She looked up at him threw long lashes, and he noticed her pale eyes glowed from the dim light.

'I need to ask her how he can control her, but I think if I open my mouth, I'll end up asking her out.' Harry thought as he looked her over.

She was dressed in pajama bottoms that were black with green flames and a black tee-shirt that said I love green, in dark green letters. Much the Sytherin... She locked eyes with him and then looked down again.

"I don't know how he can do it, maybe it has something to do with him begin my Da, but I dunno." Zoi said just loud enough for him to hear. She looked up and smirked "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"How...mind-reader...forgot...um...would you...um...no not really." He said looking towards his room.

"Really? Alright then I'm off to bed." She said standing.

"Wait!" He yelled and jumped up. "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

"I guess so...though I don't think Miss. Granger would like it." She said walking towards him

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sitting back down in his chair.

"I don't think she likes me." Zoi said "She never did when we were younger."

"You two knew each other growing up?" Harry asked astonished

"Yes, she uses to come over my house..."

"House? You mean mansion!" Hermione cried as her and Ron came back to the common room.

Ron was shaking his head as he sat in his regular chair. "She didn't want to stay up there any longer. So is everything ok..."

"My house was small compared to Malfoy's!" Zoi retorted

"Mansion, not house. I live in a house. You had your father drag my there to play with you!" Hermione yelled slumping onto the couch. 'She had better stay away from 'My Harry.'

"Hermione, keep it down!" Ron pleaded "The girl was ranting on and on up there. Even Neville was going to hex her."

Zoi smirked and looked into Hermione's brown eyes. "Well, Granger, he can't be yours if I already have him."

"What did you say!" Hermione asked jumping to her feet.

"I always did have to repeat myself to you...Slow minded mudbl...I said Harry and I go out." She said and the felt instant pain radiating threw her jaw. Zoi fell backwards into the lap of Harry.

"Hermione!" Ron cried and jumped to his own feet.

He grabbed hold of the brainy girl as she moved forward for another blow. He held her arms across her chest and her back was against his chest. She wasn't there long. Zoi darted forward and pulled Hermione by the throat away from the redhead. Hermione fell to her knees before either boy could move, she was gripping her stomach. Harry yanked Zoi away and disposed her into his chair, while Ron pulled Hermione onto the couch.

"What is going on in here!" Professor McGonagall yelled causing the four teenagers to jump and turn to see a very angry Transfiguration teacher. "What is all this noise, and whom might you be?"

"I'm Zoi. I'm new."

"Well despite weather you're new or not, lights out means it. Potter, Granger, Weasley...You know the rules. Bed, now."

Hermione stood and was the first to talk. "Professor Dumbledore told us to look after Miss. Eliddir. Show her the ways of the school, and teach her magic."

"Well, if that's the case, I'd like to see what they taught you, Eliddir." McGonagall said stepping aside. "My office, the four of you."

The teen witches walked in glaring at one another._ 'You know you only made things worse. What would you have taught me?'_

_'Summons, light, levitation...' _

After the office door was closed, Professor **McGonagall**. sat behind her desk, "Alright, you may begin."

Zoi stood there for a moment as if trying to remember what she was 'taught', then turned to Hermione. She waved her hand slightly and the girl was lifted off the ground.

The remaining three were shocked into silence, Hermione wasn't though, "Put me down!"

"Please put Granger back on the floor." Mag said quietly. Hermione was dropped uncerimonally on the floor. "Never in my years have I seen a child use wandless magic. Nor any adult with out any kind of resistance..."

"She's 'You Know Who's daughter that's why." Hermione said as Ron pulled her to her feet, and then she ran from the room. Ron followed after her, leaving the door slightly open.

"Eliddir, I would like to see you whenever you have a free moment today. I would like to see what you are capable of." the teacher said, "But for now, I think it would be wise to use a wand."

"But I haven't one, Professor. I never did." Zoi said looking from Professor to Harry.

"Alright I will forewarn your Professors. Off, now. Breakfast is about to begin." she said standing.

Harry lead Zoi threw the filling Common room and to the stairs of the girl's dormitory. Ron was coming towards them. "We have to change into our school robes." He said and waved goodbye. "Hey Ron. Is Hermione okay?"

"She'll be fine, but tell your little girlfriend to try it again, and Hermione won't be the only one to curse her..." Ron said

"Wonder what could have happened in the past to make Hermione hold a grudge...Wait she said earlier that Voldamort use to drag her off to his house...She knew him...Why didn't she ever say anything?"

"I don't know..."

"I could tell you if you asked me, you know." Hermione said from the entryway.

The boys were both half dressed; they dropped to the side of Harry's bed, faces bright red. They pulled on the rest of their clothing and stood up. Hermione was leaning against the wall now.

"You act as if a girl never saw you before..."

"Never." Ron said "Sides my mum."

"No one." Harry said looking down.

"Um...first lesson is flying...Guess I'll have to get over her being here..." Hermione said as she looked out the window.

"So...um...why didn't you tell us..?" Harry asked sitting on his bed

"Because I thought everyone would think I was going to try and kill you..." She said "I only saw him twice anyway. I was so young I don't even remember it. After I would be grabbed by her mother."

They left well enough alone, and went to breakfast. Zoi came down with Ginny, since they seemed to forget about her. She sat with the small redhead girl a few seats down, with Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey. After breakfast was over, Harry remembered his girlfriend, and stopped to let her catch up.

"Sorry about leaving you to Ginny, but we had something's to talk about." Harry said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"It's alright. Is Granger alright?" She asked with a hidden smirk.

Ron walked up to them with Hermione at his side, "Have you ever flown before?"

"No, never have. Never had any need." Zoi admitted

Fifteen minutes or so later, Zoi was gliding threw the air with Harry on one side and Ron on the other. Hermione was on the ground talking to Dean about some homework due in two weeks. Their flying teacher left the two years to fly, but the first years became grounded when she had to take one of them to the hospital wing. A gust of wind swept by, it became cold and strong as it pulled at Zoi's hair. Once again it carried a voice...

_'Bring him to me. Daughter, bring him home.' _

Another gust came and whipped her hair about her face, making her swerve into Harry then Ron. She gripped the handle of the broom and tried to force it straight. Pulling on hand free, she gathered her hair and shoved it behind her. As she opened her eyes she saw the ground coming closer, fear seized her, and her hands came free of the broom. Harry and Ron were rushing to keep up with her, and when she released her broom, Harry darted forward and grabbed her around the waist. Slowly they came down and Hermione was at their side.

_'Do not disobey me girl, or your fate will match your mother's.'_

The last of the wind died down and Zoi found herself seated on the cool grass. Her arms were still locked around Harry, while her head was rested against his shoulder. She knew she should tell Harry of the commanding voice, but it was still her father. He may have tried to kill people in the past, but he always made her his first priority.

"Harry could you take me for a ride?" She whispered in his ear.

"We have class..."

"Please, Harry. I need to calm my self down. And, well, that seemed like the perfect way..."

Harry looked around and noticed no one was around. "Okay."

Hermione was sitting with Ron and Dean watching the two out in the field. Ron had told her to give them some space, and she did. But when Harry jumped to his feet and pulled Zoi onto his broom, did she worry. She rushed forward and called his name, but he didn't seem to hear her. He left her sight, and Hogwarts' grounds.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he flew farther away from the school.

"We're not going anywhere...just for a ride." She said wrapping her arms around his waist tighter.

"Alright, but I think we should go back." Harry said turning slightly to face her.

"You think I could try?" Zoi asked "The flying seems so easy when you do it, maybe if you're on the same one it would be smoother."

"Sure." Harry replied and took them down to land.

The area where they landed was surrounded by woods, and the only place that seemed open was where they were standing. Harry looked around himself, then to Zoi. He knew this place, not really, but he felt like he did. There was a path against the trees that he noticed as he looked around.

"Zoi?" He asked quietly "Do you feel any different?"

"No, why do you ask?" She asked turning towards him, her blonde hair was being pulled by the wind.

"I feel like I've been here before." He said walking towards the path.

"Maybe you have... Harry where are you going?"

"To see where this leads." Harry said as Zoi jogged to catch up with him.

Harry and Zoi followed the eerie path threw the woods and they found a small house. It didn't look like anyone had lived there in a long time. They stepped out of the path and were assaulted by bats.

Zoi yelped as they gripped her hair, "Get them off!"

Harry swatted his hands at the rats with wings, and they flew off. "Their gone."

"I hate bats!" Zoi yelled, hugging Harry.

"It's okay." He said and stroked her hair down.

They to the house slowly, and up the front window. It was dark and ominous inside, but Harry wanted to go in anyway. He pulled her in by the hand and opened the door. They walked in and into the sitting room. The room was still furnished, but the dust was so thick, neither of them could tell the colors. Following Harry, he led her to what looked like a dining room, then a kitchen. They walked in and the dust was kicked upwards into their faces. They coughed and sputtered until the dust settled back on the floor.

He pulled her up the stairs and into the first room on the floor. This room, like the rest had the furniture still there, but this room was like a war zone of it all. There looked to be of a great struggle, and what ever happened was a long time ago. Harry walked to the side of the room and stopped as he found a cradle. Zoi walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the cradle then to the mantle above and to the side. She released him and reached for a picture. Wiping off the dust she saw a woman holding a baby in her arms and a man behind her, looking down at the child. The man looked like Harry in so many was.

"Harry, look at thi...Harry?" Zoi turned to see him sitting in front of an overturned chair, she walked to stand next to him and saw two tears streak down his dust-covered face. "What's wrong?"

"This is my house...When I was a baby. This is where Voldamort attacked and killed my parents." He said not looking up.

Zoi reached down and handed him the picture, it was the same one Hargid gave him in the picture album. "I know. I found this unharmed up on the mantle."

He looked at it and then began to cry. Zoi fell to her knees and hugged him. He pulled her close and sobbed into her robes. A great wave of sorrow filled him, and he needed to release it. And he did, but it was followed by an even greater wave of pain and hatred. He pushed her away and stood up.

Zoi landed with a cry of pain and looked up. "Harry? What's the matter?"

"Your father did this to my family. He's the one who destroyed everything I could want to have. A normal life, living with my parents! A happy family! He destroyed it all with a wave of his wand!" He yelled and stormed out of the room.

Zoi heard him leave the house and then did she move. She stood up and walked to the only window in the room, looking out she saw Harry take off on his broom. Zoi tried to open the window, but it was stuck. She ran down the steps and down the hallway. As the doors came in view, she flicked her hand and the door burst open. She jumped down the four steps and into the path. As she came into the clearing, she noticed it was darker then when they first arrived. (Yeah it kinda does get darker as you sit around...) She screamed his name, but nothing she did was going to bring him back to get her.

'Damn now what?' She thought as she made her way back to the dark lonely house.

Hermione and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, they were chatting as they waited for Harry and Zoi to come back. They had missed all the remaining classes for that day. That meant detention from McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape. House points would definitely come off. They both jumped to their feet when Harry stalked into the room and headed straight for the boy's dormitory. They ran over and grabbed his arms.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked

Hermione looked worried as they dragged the protesting Harry to the couch. "Where's Zoi?"

"I don't know, nor do I care." Harry said anger dripped from his words. "She is going to stay where she took me, and I don't care if anyone ever finds that foul, distrustful girl!"

"Harry where did you leave her?" Ron asked standing by his best friend. "What did she do?"

"She took me to where my parents were murdered. The one where Voldamort killed them!" Harry yelled and leapt to his feet. "Now I'm going to bed. Good night."

Harry only made it to the dorm door, before he found himself bound. He turned his head and saw the headmaster standing there. Dumbledore looked very displeased, as did McGonagall. She didn't look to happy either.

"Where is she, Potter?" Dumbledore asked sternly

"Why? So you can bring her back here! She's the lowest of low, next to her filthy, vial father." Harry spat out.

"Tell me, or you will find I can make your stay here very short." he said walking towards him

"Harry, she wasn't even born when he did that to them." Hermione said moving ahead of the headmaster. "She's a year younger then us, but she is to smart and skilled to be a first year. She really had no clue why her Dad was always gone, until he killed her mum."

"Alright! She's at my parent's old house." He confessed

"You will go and bring her back here. Weasley and Granger will go you, since they wouldn't tell us you left school grounds." his voice was once again normal and nothing short of pleasant.

"Yes, sir." They all said.

Once Harry was unbound and they changed, the three teens left Hogwarts grounds to find the missing girl. They continued to fly, which became difficult at times, because they were looking for a small clearing. Harry didn't really even know where they were supposed to look, he just knew he had to follow the feeling that Zoi was in trouble and he needed to find her. So he flew where the feeling was the strongest, but he also followed the feeling that felt like Voldamort.

Zoi was lain out on a table of cold metal, her arms and legs where clasp by iron rods bent to hold her down. She wiggled and squirmed until the metal pressed down upon her tender skin. Her throat was dry and her voice, just above a whisper, was horse. She was tired physically and mentally. She had no clue that was neither keeping her captive nor where she was being held. The only thing she knew was it had something to do with Voldamort.

The man walked in and sat at her side. He had long blonde hair, which he wore in a horse-tail, and he had dark blue eyes. He had on a loose shirt and a pair of pants slightly fitting to his body. They were both of dark colors and this made his hair stand out more. His voice, when he spoke, was cold and harsh. She knew him, but at the same time she didn't.

"How much longer do you plan to keep struggling against these binds? Because it is rather enjoyable to see you fight something that continues to harm you." he said touching her exposed stomach.

"Die, bastard." She strained to say.

"I will see to your death, before mine will come." He said, tracing circles on the soft skin.

Zoi tried to move but found herself to weak to struggle anymore, and the binging wouldn't allow her to move either. She tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. The man stood and walked away, not looking back as he closed the heavy doors. She knew she was no longer in Harry's old home, but in this mans place of darkness...

The trio flew down into the clearing and walked quickly to the front of the house. It was freezing and snow began to fall. Christmas was close at hand, but none of these three thought of it at the moment. They wanted to gather the lost girl and go back to their fire in the common room. They marched into the house and called her name. Nothing.

Harry was the last to come up the stairs, since he wanted to be sure she wasn't on the lower levels. He was halted by Hermione and Ron, whom was standing in the doorway to what, was once his nursery. They stood still until Harry, who only wanted to know what the hold up was, touched Ron's shoulder. He looked down at the room and noticed the dust on the floor was lined and marked in places where it looked to be a struggle. His breath hitched in his throat as he noticed scorch marks on the walls.

"We have to find her..." Harry said turning and heading down the stairs.

_Harry..._

He looked around and saw Hermione and Ron following. Both sets of eyes darted up as he halted on the middle landing.

_Come to me..._

"Alright want's going on?" Harry asked receiving odd looks from his bfs.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked her eyes locked with his.

"I hear someone, but it's more like a..." Harry stopped to think about what he was going to say, so neither of them would think him insane.

"A voice in your head?" Ron asked

"Yes, do you hear it too?" Harry asked hopefully

"No, but that's what I was guessing. Yes I heard it. It was defiantly a girl." Ron said

"I heard it too, but... It was Zoi!"

_Help me...Harry..._

"We need to find her." Hermione said.

"How? You're the smart one, you a way." Ron said following Harry down the rest of the stairs.

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention to what Professor Snape told you." Hermione defended herself as they went into the sitting room.

A boy walked into the room and was accompied by the man. The boy looked as if he was a small carbon copy. He was dressed in the school robes as if he just arrived, and he must have. An elderly house elf ran in at their heels cleaning up the dirt that he tracked in. His hair was also weather beaten, skewn across his forehead, and landing in chunks in his gray eyes.

'Must be his son.' She thought laying still.

Zoi was in the same position she had been in for quite a while now. She was no tired mentally more then physically, because she had tried to contact Harry or the other two. She wasn't sure if it even worked. The last time she tried, it was on a maid at her father's house. Of course this was before the dementors came and Zoi had to be rushed from his house by the maids. The dementors wanted her too. The maid believed the voice was that of her late husband, so it drove her mad and her father put an end to her rants. So if she had gotten to Harry and his friends, she wasn't sure they would think it was her or another person, whom died in the past.

"So, you called me away from school to deal with this...girl?" The boy asked finally standing above her head.

"Yes, and you will have to be quick about it...Your mother will be home soon this week and if anything is amiss, she will not be pleased with you." The man said, not once looking at her, and she was thankful for the little peace. He left as if called by some aristocrat.

"Don't suppose you know why your even here?" The boy asked now moving to her side. It was Draco Malfoy, the slytherin! Zoi shook her head. "Can't even talk? Screamed your pretty little head clean, huh?"

He reached for something, that looked like it was off the floor, but a house elf ran away after he held a vial in his hand. It was a purple liquid and smoke rose from the mouth of the beaker. She turned her head away from him, trying her best to defy him. He just stood there, not making any move to put it inside her.

"You can stay like that all night for all I care, but I'm only going to be here a while longer. I had hoped you'd drink this and we'd get along back to school." Zoi looked over at him and eyed the vial "This is a...well I'm not Granger and don't listen to everything, but it'll cure whatever is wrong with you." He stood there not looking as demeaning as his father, but he was still to be watched.

Zoi turned her head towards him and he purred the contents down her throat. It burned going down, but was replaced by an oddly pleasant coldness. Her entire begin felt as it did when she was flying undisturbed. Draco pulled out his wand and unlocked her wrists and ankles. He pulled her off the table and away from the door he entered. When she protested, he pulled harder and they ended up in an empty stairwell.

"My father will search the house and grounds for the both of us." He replied as she glared at him. "He'll be upset that I didn't turn out to be a death eater."

"A what!" Zoi half yelled, then finding her mouth covered by a cold hand.

"A death eater. Voldamort's warriors. You're his bloody daughter. You don't know that?" Draco was truly astonished

"I was three when he finally disappeared. He killed my mother when I was two and Potter's family as I was being born."

Draco and Zoi sat in the servant stairwell into the night. Zoi gave her self a headache as she tried to send a message to Harry, and Draco only laughed at her faces. He didn't seem as bad as he tried to act in school, true he was a jerk, but he had saved her. Not that she was in his debt or anything, but she still owned him at least friendship. Both of them had a lot in common.

End Chappie!

Another cliffie! Find out what'll come with the next chappie. Harry comes to find his girlfriend and his enemy to be bfs, and will they get away before anything could happened with Malfoy's father? Read and Review...

Coming next: The bonds of two unlikely people

-  (Meow!)

Listening to Fall Out Boy: Sugar We're Going Down! Love it!

Teller...You know the story, but I hope you like the changes. I guess I have improved my writing since the 10th grade, and had to up it to meet my standards now...Love ya, miss ya! Stay out of trouble in school and b nice to Kim-Kim...Watch out for my bro. Mikey.


End file.
